


A good night's rest.

by Violet_Stormbringer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Before Avora's betrayal, F/F, Fluff, Vio and Avora spend some nice time together for a while, fluff?, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Stormbringer/pseuds/Violet_Stormbringer





	A good night's rest.

A loud grunt sounded into the air of the little room, followed by a thud as a body hit the mattress of the only bed in sight. A sigh, and hands ran across the forehead of the dark-skinned Half-giantess before they rested next to her hips.  
  
“Sheesh… You’re heavier than you look.”

Avora chuckled and shifted the limp body into a proper position, and covered it appropriately with the soft, woolen sheets, making sure the woman’s head rested atop the pillow.  
  
She left Violet’s side for a moment, grabbing a cup of juice, downing it quickly before refilling it with water, drinking that at a slower pace. After taking care of herself, the paladin made her way over with a bucket of water, coupled with a white rag.  
  
“Mmph… That looks like it hurt a lot.. Just enough to knock you out, it would seem. You’re gonna feel that when you wake up.”  
  
Avora spoke to the unconscious figure, shifting the long strands of hair in order to better reveal the large gash and bruise on the forehead. Thankfully it was struck on the frontalis, anything further to the side would’ve been deadly, even for a giant. She nodded to herself and began cleaning wounds and patching Violet up. 

It wasn’t as if she didn’t have all the time in the world to do it, considering how the pugilist would not be up any time soon.  
  
After what seemed like an hour or two, Violet had most of the unnecessary pieces of armor and clothing taken off of her, leaving a simple robe and pants. She’d also had a few additional bandage wraps, the most obvious one being the one upon the head.  
  
“I hope you’re having sweet dreams, Violet. Do not wake too late, for you have much to do in this world still.”  
  
Avora sat on the bed, next to the body, brushing idly at the other’s hair. She’d also leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on Violet’s forehead before getting up and retiring to a makeshift bed she made for herself on the ground.  
  
Hours later, in the midst of the night, Violet awoke, sitting up several hours after Avora had set her to rest.  She looked around, sighing as she noticed how late she had slept. 

The Darkness of The Night shrouded the room, moonlight from the window shining down on the other Half-Giant female. Violet looked down at Avora, sleeping on the makeshift bed on the ground. She swung her legs over the side, sitting rather than laying. She rest her arms on her legs, setting her hands hanging over her knees as she observed Avora. She smiled, talking to herself.  
  
“You’re amazing, you know. Even when you’re sleeping, it’s like the light and the darkness bend themselves around you, to show off just how great you are, not only in just appearance, but in personality and emotion…”  
  
Violet felt something odd against her head. As she lifted a hand to her forehead, she felt the bandages wrapped around her. A sharp pain exploded within her, and it was all she could do to not cry out in pain. She winced, standing. Stepping over Avora, she walked over to the sink, and turned the water on. She cupped her hands under the faucet, and lifted them to her lips, drinking the water she held. She repeated this twice more, before finally splashing water onto her face. She stepped away from the sink, and walked back over to the bed. 

She turned to Avora, looking at her friends sleeping face.  
  
“…This is your room. You should be on the bed.” She knelt next to Avora, and smiled, before sliding her arms underneath the sleeping Paladin, and lifting her off the ground. 

Violet grunted silently, grinning. “You’re much lighter without that blasted armor of yours. Maybe you should take it off more often.” She turned around, and set Avora on the bed. 

As if true to Violet’s words, The Moonlight shifted, practically reaching out to touch Avora, illuminating her. Deep within Violet’s body, something stirred. Her heart fluttered, and butterflies erupted in her stomach. Suddenly, she felt sad, and happy at the same time. 

She wanted to cry, she wanted to collapse. She wanted to fall down and die. But at the same time, she wanted to keep strong.  She wanted to stand tall. She wanted to face whatever danger she had to face to keep everybody strong and breathing.  But most of all. She felt she had finally found what she was looking for. Someone to care for her as she cared for them, even if it wasn’t exactly love.


End file.
